


Pretty and Blue

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: Larry is about to propose to Sal but he gets thrown a curveballBased on @ashleyxcampbell wedding AU





	Pretty and Blue

The small turquoise ring felt impossibly heavy in Larry's pocket. The brunette kept slipping his hand in and palming it. Out of compulsion or for luck he couldn't say. He pushed his way through the crowded mall to pick up his best friend from work. Unlike Larry, Sal actually liked his job. Working at the Hot Topic, he was surrounded by goths and punks all day who either didn't mind his odd appearance or thought it was cool.

Larry walked in just as Sal's shift was finishing up. There he stood. Barely taller than was when he first arrived at Addison appartment, big, bright blue eyes and long blue hair done up in ponytails. It was increasingly rare to see his hair like that. He had grown more and more fond of letting it fall down his back like a proverbial waterfall. Sal noticed him almost immediately and waved him over.

"Come to rescue me, huh?" Sal teased.

Larry didn't immediately answer, he was too caught up in the sound of Sal's deep beautiful voice. He quickly snapped back to attention and replied. "Yep. You're knight in shining armor is here to take you away from this shining temple of corporate greed."

Sal chuckled and rolled his eyes. He clocked out and walked out of the store with Larry. "Oh how can I ever thank you my brave and loyal night?" Sal deadpanned.

Larry laughed but it was forced. This was the time to make his move. He had noticed Sal constantly messing with his class ring, pulling it up and down his finger uncomfortably. Even now he was twirling it around his finger trying to find a more comfortable placement. This gave him the perfect excuse to get him where he wanted him.

"Dude that ring looks way too tight for you." Larry said as casually as possible. Sal looked up at him with those big blue eyes and shrugged. "Oh uh yeah I guess it is kinda tight."

Larry had made sure to wear his own, just so he could place them in the perfect situation. So he could bring out the ring he had saved so many McDonald's paychecks to buy. "Mines kinda tight too. You wanna go get ours resized? There's a ring store in here I think." Larry mentioned doing everything he could to keep his tone casual even though his heart was pounding.

Even if you couldn't see his face, if you knew him long enough you could just _read_ Sal. So Larry knew that Sal was raising an eyebrow at him. "Uh ok. Sure, why not? Not like I was gonna do anything else with this afternoon."

Larry fist pumped in his mind. Outwardly he said "Awesome!" and pulled Sal towards the ring shop.

The measuring was a relatively simply process and while they waited Sal wandered off to look at some of the jewelry.

He stopped in front of a glass case full of rings. This time Larry did fist pump. He couldn't have planned it better! He palmed the ring in his pocket, took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey Sal? Whatcha looking at?"

His cheeks swelled and Larry could tell he was smiling. He pointed to a double studded diamond ring. "Do you think Ash would like this?" He asked.

Larry felt his heart splintering into pieces. All the breath left his chest, it felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach. The happiness left Sal's eyes, instead they were filled with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Larry swallowed the lump in his throat and put a smile on his face. "Y-yeah! I think she'll love it!"

The smile returned to Sals eyes. Larry could be a pretty good actor when he wanted to be.

He threw the ring at the wall when he got home, cursing his cowardice, cursing Sal, cursing Ash, cursing God, cursing everything. Then he flopped down into his pillow and cried for a good two hours.

When there were no more tears left in him, he stood and picked up the ring. Pretty and blue. Just like Sal.

He slipped it onto his finger. Maybe this way he could have a little piece of Sal with him always.

 

And that's how he ended up here. Watching his best friend marry the love of his life. Smile plastered on his face and a generous glass of champagne in hand. He told himself that he wouldn't be shitty enough to get wasted at his best friends wedding but that's exactly what he ended up doing.

Sal forgave him though. Sal always forgave him. Maybe that's why he thought he'd forgive him for what he was about to do.

 

The rain was cold. The bottle was cold. The ring was cold....He felt so cold...

 

It was only a week after his wedding that Sal had gotten the text. He raced over to the treehouse of his youth but it was too late. The only thing that remained of his childhood friend was a note and a turquoise blue ring. Pretty and blue. "Like him" the note said. The note said so much. The note said everything. Tears poured down his cheeks as he clutched the ring to his chest.

Ash never questioned why her husband came home from the funeral with a turquoise blue ring on a chain around his neck. No matter how she wondered, she never asked him why he wore it close to his heart everyday.


End file.
